Rainy Firsts
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: All the first situation that they shared in the rain. Never would they have thought that the rainy days meant this much. Prompt Challenge: Day 21. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Okay, haopily, I received this prompt. I think it was meant to be sad and stuff, but since it's me that is writing this, nope, it is not sad ^^ I hope you all enjoy this fanfic for today!

Prompt was given by guest reviewer, Axel : **AU where their first met in the rain, they first fight in the rain, their first kiss in the rain, and their last met in the rain.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law or One Piece.

* * *

**First Meeting**

Law walked out the school campus; he had just finished his night tuition. Normally, he would have skipped the tutoring, but he needed a better grade than his usual to get the scholarship he too, needed badly. The moment he went through the automatic doors of the school, he was met with a freezing wind. It was raining, but thankfully, it wasn't a thunderstorm.

Pulling up his hood, Law braced himself to face the rain head on. It was a good thing to leave that thick file of notes in his locker, they would have gotten wet at this point. At first, the cold droplets that pelted against him were almost unbearable, but within a minute, his body adapted to the cold temperature. Just a little more and he would be home. As Law walked through the dark streets that would lead him home, he heard the apparent sound of footsteps in the empty street.

Turning to his right, he made out a silhouette of a person. The dim light showed Law the entrancing features of the man – flaming red hair, well-built and clearly not an ordinary civilian. The white shirt that the man was wearing clung to him, wet with the rain and red substance – blood. He was clearly injured. Law's interest in the guy made him walked towards him.

"Looks like you need some help."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Trafalgar Law, if you don't want to collapse here, I suggest you let me take a look."

Despite the calculating look that was present in his eyes, he let Law took a look. He wasn't normally like this, but no normal person would approach him in the first place. With an amused smirk, he made himself known to Law.

"Eustass Kid."

**First Fight **

All that was in Kid's mind was rage, unexplainable rage that boiled up for god-knows-what reason. He wanted to throw things at the wall, smash the chairs onto his table and beat the living shit out of anyone that passed him. No matter how he tried to calm his anger, it would rise up again at the thought of that particular man – Trafalgar Law.

Kid did not know why this man had troubled his mind for the past week. They are friends; hang out buddies, partners in crime. That was until Kid saw Law at a pub the other day, with some random guy who had their hands all over Law's body. Maybe Kid's eyes and mind had exaggerated the scene, but the sight of another man draping his arms around Law was utterly frustrating.

Deciding that he would get a drink, go home and sleep to rid his mind off the troubling thoughts, Kid head into a club that was just in front of him. The moment the door to the nightclub opened, the strong smell of alcohol hit his nose. With loud music bouncing off the wall, Kid could feel the troubles melting away. That was what he initially felt, until he saw the man troubling his mind.

Again, Law was with someone, drinking and chatting, nothing out of ordinary. However, like the complete and enraged idiot he is, he stormed up towards Law. With just a pull, Kid dragged Law out of the club. Both of them are fuming with anger, Kid was irritated by Law's doings, and Law was agitated by Kid's. _How beautiful. _Law yanked his arm away from Kid as they both stood at the path behind the club.

"The fuck was that was?!"

"Why don't you ask yourself?!"

The quiet path was filled with his shouting and screaming, neither of them knew why this was happening, they just went along with their instinct. It didn't even take a minute of argument for Law to throw the first punch, which eventually led to another. The rain wasn't even counted as a hindrance to them.

**First Kiss**

It had been a week since Law had met up with Kid. Through the week, none of them made a move to even acknowledge each other's existence. No calls, no messages, and of course, no plans. The uncomfortable feeling that had bothered Law this whole week had drove him mad. Just a few minutes ago, he had phoned Kid to talk. Talk about what, he had no absolute idea.

The sun was already setting, casting an orange glow throughout the area. Law leant against the wall of the back street, he was early and he didn't know why. The back street, as usual was empty of people and the sound of approaching footsteps signaled to Law that Kid had arrived. Law walked towards Kid, his eyes fixed on Kid's, trying to read what was going through the redhead's mind. Would this be the end of their _friendship_?

The moment they met each other in their strides, right on cue, a lightning flashed, a thunder roared and soon it began pouring. The words that both Kid and Law had thought, rehearsed in their mind was stuck in their throat. Law parted his lips; he wanted to force those words to come out of his mouth, to clear the tension between them. Instead of the words leaving, he took a step, pulled down on Kid's collar and their lips met.

There was no sign of hesitation in Kid's actions that soon mimicked Law. In the pouring rain, they had their body pressed together; the cold from the rain didn't match up the each other's body heat.

"Eustass-ya…"

That was the only thing that Law could possibly force out of his throat, a voice dripping with lust and want.

**Last Meeting**

It was only a day before their individual departure, their separate road to their future. Like seen in television, dramas and novels, the sky was a gloomy gray and droplets were falling from the sky – a popular scenery where many deemed to be depressing. However, neither Kid nor Law found this situation to be sad.

Right at the same time, both Kid and Law reached their shared destination. Law was holding onto an umbrella, shielding him from the rain. Same goes for Kid. He stood there watching Law silently; they haven't found the need to speak yet. Their presence was enough to make the both of them to be at ease.

Tomorrow would be the day where they would take their flight to different country, to learn different things, to achieve part of their goals.

"Trafalgar."

As Kid spoke, the small grin, no, a smile was curved on his lips. There was nothing to frown and cry about, he knew that this was a moment that they both wanted and wished for.

"Hmm?"

Law too, had a soft smile playing on his lips. True, they had to be away from each, they wouldn't be able to meet like now. But it didn't mean a damn thing.

"This will be the last time we meet, you know that right?"

"Of course."

"Today will be the last time, the last time you'll see me as someone running around on the streets, slashing people and getting bloodstains."

"Mhm, same goes for me. The last time you'll see me as a puny student dreaming about being a surgeon."

Kid took a step forward, he let go of the umbrella that was in his hands. Pulling Law close, their lips met together, again, where it felt so right. Against Law's lips, Kid murmured again, the elation inside him was building higher; this would finally be the last time.

"The next time, you'll see me much more successful than you'll ever be."

"Good luck with that."

Today would be the last day meeting each other as a mere couple looking fun, a useless student and a delinquent. Next time they meet, they'll be as another person, a much more successful one.

**Present Time, the first cup of coffee. **

Inside the house, Law could hear the thunderstorm raging outside the window. The heavy droplets rained down heavily, the windows seemed to be rattling by the impact. It looked like it was freezing cold outside, Law was thankful to be in his warm house, enjoying the heat that was radiated from his mug of coffee.

Bursting in through the doors, Kid kicked of his shoes. Kid was utterly pissed at the fact that it had to rain whenever he didn't bring an umbrella. His shirt clung onto his body, wet. Law's attention shifted to Kid.

"Wow, Eustass-ya, you're totally drenched."

Shooting Law a glare, Kid moved on to removing that annoying material sticking to him. I wasn't like Law hadn't seen him shirtless, or _naked. _Law got up from the couch and head towards the kitchen, making another cup of coffee despite his unfinished one. Kid had already moved to their room, changing into a clean, warm and most importantly dry clothes.

When Kid got down to the kitchen, a steaming mug of coffee was placed on the table, untouched.

"This is the first time you've made me coffee, Trrafalgar, I'm touched."

Kid said mockingly, even though Law's action does make his insides warm already. The coffee had lost its job to Law's actions.

"Thank the rain, Eustass-ya. It looked cold enough for me to make you coffee."

Author's Note: Oookay! I hope you all enjoyed this story and hopefully made you happier! This fic was somewhat difficult to write, but nevertheless I sort of like the outcome of it! Have a nice day! :D

**To StatistNr27 - **Wow, thank you again! Your constant reviews really makes me happy! Thank you so much for giving my stories a chance, again! :D I was worried that my stories are too similar and out of point, but thank you for removing that worry! :D Uhm, I can take up to at most 2 request for this challenge. Later requests will be written next time I guess? Heh XD Have a nice day!

**To Axel - **Ooo, I'm happy to receive your prompts too, even though this is sorta sad at first glance heheh. My writing isn't that great either, but practice makes it better idk TT_TT Yup, I'll write your prompt some time later cause there are prompts infront of it and stuffs gosh. Thank you for your review! :D Have a nice day ahead!


End file.
